The Forgotten Black
by SisterOfStars
Summary: AU during sixth and seventh book- mostly sixth. Katherine grew up never knowing who she was, only to find out that she is the heir of the Black family. But what happend to her father? And why was she falling for the one person she shouldn't?
1. Chapter 1

The Forgotten Black, Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters beside Katherine. That is all

A/N: This chapter is a little slow, but please read through. It leads up to the main story, but everything is explained here. Thanks. Oh, please, please, review!

The day after I was born, my mother handed me to a woman she saw on the street and said one sentence. "I never want to see her again."

Oh, what a great way to start.

The woman, Amber Jones, was stunned when I was thrust into her arms. She told me later that she turned to go after my mother, but she was already gone- almost like she had disappeared into thin air.

Of course, she probably did. But Amber wouldnt have known that. At that point, Amber had never imagined something like that could happen. She didnt think it was in anyway possible.

A little over eleven years later, she found out just how wrong she was.

Amber had taken me in, raised me right along with her three children (all older than me). Her husband had died in an accident only three months before, so she raised us alone., doing the best that she could.

I shared a room with Ambers youngest son, Jared, only a thin current hanging between our "sides" of the room. Jared was two years older than me, and, according to him anyway, that also made him smarter than I was. Chris and David, Ambers two oldest boys, had the room across the hall. Chris was an okay sort, the oldest of the bunch. He would sit with me when I was upset, yell at his brothers when they picked on me. David, on the other hand, I stayed away from as much as possible. He seemed to enjoy being a bully.

Amber had never made it a secret that I wasnt her biological daughter. When I was eight years old, she sat me down and explained just what had happened that day eight years ago. I had just shrugged my shoulders, not caring in the least that my "mother" had pawned me off to some woman on the street. She left me- it didnt matter how it happened, just that it did.

But, no matter how much I appreciated what Amber had done for me over the years, I always had this feeling inside of me. Something that told me I was missing something. That I was meant for something else.

The first time Jared had called me a freak, I was five. I had been sitting outside of the house with the boys, listening as they played some game girls weren't allowed to play, when I saw a baby bird fall out of its nest. I raised my hands, jumping to my feet, and the birdslowed down. Like it wanted me to catch it. So, I did. I caught the bird in my hands, then turned to the boys, hoping Chris would put it back in its nest., when I saw Jared staring at me with his mouth hanging open.

Odd things always seemed to happen when I was around. Chris said it was just my imagination, but even back then I knew it wasnt. Jared stayed away from me, like the thought I would contaminate him. David got worse.

I was ten when my Hogwarts letter arrived. Amber and the boys stared at it in shock, thinking it was some sort of joke. But I knew it wasnt.

There was one thing on the letter that surprised me. Instead of the name I had been going by my whole life, Katherine Carter, there was another name on the envelope. Katherine Marie Carter Black.

Only a couple of weeks later, an older woman named Professor McGonagall showed up at our house. She sat with Amber and told her all about the magical world. Then, while Amber had a neighbor look after the boys Professor McGonagall took the two of us to Diagon Ally, showing us exactly where to buy the things I needed for school, as well as where to exchange our "muggle" money for wizard money. She also explained about Hogwarts, as well as the four houses.

Amber, hearing about the mail system, bought me an owl. She was pure black, with beautiful blue eyes. I named her Nevaeh.

I exchanged all of the money I had saved over the years and instantly went into the closest bookstore, finding all of the information I possibly could on the world I was supposed to be apart of. Then, Amber and I got to work on the items on the list.

The next week passed, and then I was off to Hogwarts. I sat alone on the train, not bothering to try and meet anyone new. If they wanted to approach me, fine, but it wouldnt happen the other way around. It wasnt until I heard the commotion in the hall that I stepped outside of my compartment.

"Harry Potter-"

"He's sitting on the train-"

"First year-"

I knew who Harry Potter was, of course, having read about him in numerous books. The Boy Who Lived. I watched the students all walk toward the back of the train, like they were hoping to catch a glimpse of the boy. I shook my head and slowly closed the door, locking out the noise.

After we finally arrived at the school, and rode over in the boats, it was finally time for the sorting ceremony. This was the part I had been waiting for. Somehow, these people had known my last name- my real last name. The name I didnt even know. Surely I would be able to find out some more information with that.

Professor McGonagall shot me a small smile as she led us into the Great Hall. I smiled back slowly, then took in my surroundings. There were four long tables, one for each house, lying parallel to one another. There were candles lit, floating around the room. In the very front, there was yet another table, this one full of older men and women. Teachers. And, right in front, there was a hat. The sorting hat.

Oh,you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your tops hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
Y ou might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell brave of heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achive their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And you won't get in a flap!  
You're safe in my hands(though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

The entire room started to applaud and I let out a small smile as I saw the relief on the kids faces. Professor McGonagall stepped forward, holding a scroll in front of her as she addressed us. "When I call your name, you will sit on the stool and be sorted. Abbott, Hannah."

I watched the girl walk to the stool nervously and sit. Professor McGonagall placed the hat over her head, and it seemed like the entire hall was holding its breath. "HUFFLEPUFF!" It yelled.

The Hufflepuff table burst into applause and Hannah hurried over to them, a big smile on her face. The sorting continued, more first years getting sorted, until I heard my own name. "Carter-Black, Katherine."

The entire hall went completely silent, and somehow I had the feeling that I was missing something. I walked toward the stool, sinking onto it slowly, as McGonagall reached over to place the hat on my head. As I faced the hall, I saw the Slytherin table staring at me intently, a calculating look in their eyes. Some of the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws were looking at me with open mouths, and the Gryffindors seemed to be at a loss for words- something that hadn't happened since the hat started to sing.

"Ah, Miss Black." The hat hissed in my head. "Hmmm, much like your family. But also a lot like the Gryffindor Black. Where to put you" There was silence. "YesSLYTHERIN."

The Slytherin table started clapping, all of their eyes locked on me. I made my way over to their table slowly, sinking into the first open seat. "I wasnt aware the Black family had an heir." A boy a few years older than me said, his eyes flickering to my hair to my eyes. "You have the look of the Black family. Who is your father?"

"I dont know." I replied shortly, turning my attention to the other first years getting sorted.

I saw the boy narrow his eyes. "You dont know? You are pure-blood, are you not?"

"I dont know."

:::::::::::::"""""""""""""""LLKJHGFDFGHJKKJHG""""""""""::::::::::::::::::::

My first year passed quickly- though I couldnt say it was a great experience. Apparently, not knowing if your are pure-blood or not is worse than if you were only a half blood. I spent my entire first year with only Neveah for company. Though, I was second in my class, right after the Gryffindor girl, Hermione Granger.

My second year, I was paired with Hermione for a Potions project. Shockingly enough, the two of us got on really well. She even introduced me to the famous Harry Potter, as well as Ron Weasley. The Weasley boy didnt seem to like me very much, her kept shooting me dirty looks, but Harry and I became fast friends- mostly because of out pasts. He was the only one who really knew how I felt about finding out I was from the magical world.

Of course, becoming friends with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger didnt make my house like me anymore. It got to the point where the moved away from me when I sat in the Great Hall. Then, of course, the Chamber of Secrets was opened and that prat Draco Malfoy teased me whenever possible, saying how I should find out just how pure my blood was soon enough.

It was my third year when I finally found out just why so many people had stared at me that first day. Sirius Black had escaped from prison, a mass murderer. I felt Harry and his friends pull away from me more and more as that year drug on, like it was my fault. At the end of the year, they came forward and told me exactly what had happened- including what had happened Harry's parents.

"We told him about you." Hermione told me secretly as we sat on the train. "He says he knows he didnt have a daughter. But he wants to talk to you."

Fourth year, Harry once again put himself at risk by being in the Tri-wizard Tournament- not that he did it on purpose, of course. I clenched my jaw through every task, praying he would make it through. Then the last task happened. And Voldermort returned to power.

And now here I am, back in the muggle word for summer break, with no word about anything.

"Katherine, are you okay?" Chris asked, walking into my/Jared's room. "You've been acting odd since you got home- almost like you think something is going to blow up."

"Something might." I muttered, letting out a deep sigh. "I'm fine. Things were just a littlehectic this last year is all."

He didnt appear to believe me for even a second, but he shrugged and motioned into the hall. "Food is ready."

I nodded slowly, looking out my window one last time before following Chris toward the kitchen. "Finally tear yourself away from your window?" David asked, the sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Leave her alone." Chris snapped at him, his hand shooting out to smack his brother in the back of the head.

David scowled at him, but dug into his food instantly. Jared pretended I wasnt there, instead talking to Chris about some party he was planning on going to. Amber sank into her chair beside me, her eyes looking at her sons before turning to me. "Katherine, is anything wrong? You've beendistant since you came back."

I forced a smile on my face. After I had left my first year, Amber had read some of the books I left behind. If I said that Lord Voldermort had somehow come back , she would know exactly what that meant. I couldnt worry her like that. "Fine. Just missing people is all."

She shot me a smile. "I'm sure you'll here from them soon enough."

"I'm sure I will." I said, just as cheerfully. Right, I doubt that

I finished my meal and walked silently back to my room. What was going on out there? Had things got worse since he returned? Was everyone okay?

I jumped when I heard a noise on my window, and turned quickly, grabbing my wand out of my pocket as I went. Yes, it was illegal to use magic outside of school, but considering the circumstances, I 'm pretty sure it would be okay,

But I hadn't needed to worry. Outside my window was an owl- an owl that wasnt one I had ever seen before. I quickly opened the window, letting the bird in. It carried a thick letter that I quickly got off of its leg, then it flew to Neveah's cage. Neveah let out a friendly hoot, moving over as the other owl slowly drank from her water dish. So, apparently she knew the strange bird.

I opened the letter carefully.

__

Katherine,

I know the two of us do not have the best relationship, but I ran across my mothers old photo album last month that I thought you might be interested in. I'm not sure if you are aware of this, but my mother is a Black- cousin to Sirius Black and his brother, Regulus Black. This is only some of what I found, if you would like any other information, just owl me.

Sincerely yours,

Draco Malfoy

I stared at the letter in shock. Draco Malfoy? Do not have the best relationship? Um, more like no relationship! But if his mother was a Black- and cousin to Sirius Black- did that make him my family? And who was Regulus Black? This was the first time I had heard of him.

I quickly took out whatever was inside the envelope. The first was a picture that had to have been taken years ago. There were four children, two boys and two girls, all glaring at each other. The oldest, a girl with dark brown hair, was rolling her eyes as she looked at the boy beside her. The boy, a few years younger than the girl, had dark brown hair- almost black- that fell into his shocking gray eyes. He was the only one in the group smiling, a big cheesy grin. I watched at the other girl in the photo- the only blonde- shook her head and sat on the floor in a huff. The other boy- a boy that looked exactly like the first only a little younger- looked exasperatingly at them all, his jaw clenched.

The next was a picture was of the blond haired girl and the younger boy, both laughing in what looked like the Slytherin Common room.

Next was a picture of the younger boy with his arm around another girl. Her auburn hair was blowing around her, and her dark eyes stared into the boys as a small smile twisted her face. As I watched, the boy leaned over to place a kiss on her cheek.

I grabbed the three photo's, then quickly made my way into the living room where David and Chris were with Amber. "Amber, can you look at something for me?" I asked her softly.

The boys heard me anyway. "I seriously doubt she's going to be able to help you with your homework." David muttered, sending me a small glare. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Sure." Amber said, ignoring her son.

"It isn't homework." I told them, shooting a glare back at David. "I got these pictures from afriend, and I was wondering if you recognized any of the people."

Amber instantly sat up straight, reaching for the pictures. "You think on of them is your mother?"

I shrugged, "Possibly."

Chris and David both walked over to the couch, looking over Amber's shoulder. "They're moving." David said, staring at the picture in amazement.

"They do that." I muttered.

Amber looked at the last photo- the one with the girl- and froze. "That's her." She said, her brown eyes jumping to my own grey ones instantly. "That's the woman that gave you to me."

Both Chris and David's eyebrows shot up. "Who is she?" Amber asked, handing me back the photo's carefully. "Do you know?"

I shook my head slowly. "I have no idea. But I am going to find out."

I turned, heading back to my room and grabbed a piece of parchment quickly.

__

Draco,

Thank you for your letter- and for the pictures. I showed them to Amber and she recognized the girl with the red hair as the one that gave me to her. Do you have any idea who she is? And who is the boy in the photo? They looked to be close.

Please tell me anything you know,

Katherine Carter Black

::::::::::::::::::"""""""""""""""KJHGFDSDFGHJKJHGFD""""""""""""::::::::::::::::::::::::

I waited extremely impatiently for a reply and finally got one two days later.

__

Katherine,

I had a feeling that was the case- you might have the black coloring but you look like your mother. The woman in the photograph was named Cassandra McKinnin. She was killed during the first war, probably shortly after you had been born. The McKinnin's were an extremely old pure-blood family- just like the Blacks. I guess we know your blood status after all.

Cassandra dated my mothers cousin, Regulus Black, from their fifth year until about a year before her death. Regulus more than likely didnt even know of your existence. He was killed around the same time as Cassandra.

Welcome to the family, cousin.

Draco

Dead. Both of them. And cousins with the Malfoy family. Oh, joy. But that also meantSirius Black was my uncle. At least I still had one family member left. Though, I do remember Harry mentioning the fact that he and his family weren't on the best of terms.

There was a sudden knock on my door, and before I could even walk over to it, it swung open. Chris stepped inside, an odd look on his face. "Uh, Kat? There's about five people on the front steps asking for you- and they're wearing cloaks."


	2. Chapter 2

I instantly grabbing my wand, making sure it was firmly in my grip before heading toward the main room. Five people? Did I even talk to five people? I was almost to the front door when I heard a familiar chuckle- a chuckle that made an odd feeling run up my spine. My wand dropped instantly as I ran toward the sound. "Harry!"

Harry Potter turned toward me instantly, his arms open as I plowed into him. He laughed loudly as he hugged me, "Nice to see you to, Katherine."

I pulled away, not embarrassed in the slightest about my un-Slytherin like behavior before turning to Hermione and pulling her into a hug. "Hello Katherine." She said, hugging me back.

I pulled away, looking at the other three members of the little group. Ron instantly held up his hands, looking slightly disgusted. "Don't even think about it."

I shot him a glare. "Like I would."

Harry and Hermione both rolled their eyes as another voice chucked from beside me. "Miss Black." Remus Lupin greeted, his worn face breaking into a small smile.

"Professor." I greeted back. I looked at the last member of the group.

"This is Nymphodora Tonks." Professor Lupin said, motioning to the young woman. Her hair instantly flashed a bright red and Lupin chuckled. "She likes to be called Tonks."

I smiled at her, then looked at Harry. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Kidnapping you." He replied promptly, "If its okay with Amber, of course."

"Kind of defeats the whole kidnapping thing, doesnt it?" An amused voice asked, coming out of the house. Amber came into view, a broad smile on her face. "Its so great to finally meet some of Katherine's friends! Let me see, you're Harry, and Hermione and you must beRon." She said, motioning to each person. "well, come on in! I think Kat has some packing to do if she's leaving."

I smiled at her gratefully as Remus and Tonks made their way into the house, Ron and Hermione following closely. "Need some help?" Harry asked, his emerald green eyes sparkling at me.

"Sure." I replied, leading him into my bedroom. He looked at the curtain interestedly for a moment, then turned to the mess of homework and books on my desk. "Did you actually finish anything, or just get halfway through on it al?" He laughed.

I felt a small blush on my cheeks. "Um, I think I finished something."

He laughed loudly, packing the homework and books carefully in the trunk. He was about halfway done when I saw him freeze. "Um, Katherine? Why are you getting mail from Malfoy?"

"Oh!" I said, grabbing the letter from the desk and tossing it in the trunk. I quickly explained the letter I got, as well as Ambers reaction to the picture. "So, apparently Sirius is my uncle." I finished, shrugging my shoulders as I through a pile of clothes into the trunk.

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, before breaking into a grin. "So, you're cousins with the Malfoy's? Lucky you!"

"Haha." I said sarcastically, closing the trunk. "I'm ready."

Harry smiled, grabbing the handle of the trunk and helping me with it down the hall. "Hey, also means Tonks is related to you."

"Tonks? The girl downstairs?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Her mother and Narcissa Malfoy are-were- sisters. She was disowned when she married a muggle."

I felt a smile break out across my face. Maybe I had more family than I thought. Harry took one look at my face and let a smile break out on his. "Great to find who you really are, isn't it?"

I nodded, then ducked my head to hide the blush that had suddenly crossed my face. "So have- have you talked to Sirius a lot?"

Harry took a step toward me, placing his hand on my shoulder. I felt the heat travel throughout my body, starting when his hand made contact. "He'll be happy to know he has a connection to his family."

"I thought he hated his family." I said in a small voice, my nerves coming back full force.

I felt an arm hesitantly wrap around my shoulders. I moved closer to the warmth and the arm instantly tightened. "He hated his parents. I think that he was just disappointed in his brother. Your father. He didnt want him to-"

I turned to face him as he paused, and his arm tightened around me once again. "Didnt want him to?"

Harry let out a deep sigh. "Regulus Black was a Death Eater. He was killed later for betraying Voldemort. But I think Sirius just- didnt want his brother to follow in the rest of his families footsteps."

I pulled away from him slowly, letting out a deep sigh. "So my father was a Death Eater? What about my mother?"

Harry shook his head, "I dont know. Did Malfoy say anything?"

I shook my head. "No. I just got the last letter before you showed up. I haven't had a chance to write him back yet."

Harry slowly nodded. "Well, wait until we get to Headquarters and write him from there. The house is protected so I dont know if Nevaeh would be able to get in if she didnt already know where you were."

I nodded and Harry shot me yet another smile as he closed my trunk. "Ready to go?"

I smiled at him and grabbed Nevaeh's cage. Harry grabbed my trunk and together we made our way down the stairs.

:::::::::::::::::::""""""""""""""""""""LKJHGFDGHJKLLLKJHGFLKJHGF""""""""""""""""""::::::::::::::::::::

Harry carried my trunk into Headquarters, Ron walking beside him and muttering under his breath. Hermione was beside me, talking about our summer homework. Remus and Tonks were behind us, both silent. I looked around the old house with a slightly disgusted expression.

"Yes, it is a mess." Hermione said, seeing my expression. "No one has been here in years- its the Black house."

I froze at those words, looking around once again, trying to catch a glimpse ofsomething. "Harry? Remus? You guys back?" A voice called. I turned my head sharply, seeing a tall man walking toward us. He had dark hair, pale skin, and a familiar pair of eyes. Eyes that matched mine exactly. What the Slytherin's told me were the "Black eyes".

The man's eyes connected with mine and he froze for a moment before moving forward once again. "Niece." He greeted, his arm wrapping around Harry's shoulders as he looked at me.

I gave him a shaky smile, the butterflies in my stomach going crazy with nerves. I must have done something right, because the man's face broke into a big grin as he extended his hand to me. "Sirius Black. Welcome to Grimmauld Place- Home of the Black family."

I let out a deep breath, slowly reaching out to shake his hand. "Katherine Carter Black. Nice to meet you."

Sirius let out a bark of laughter as he let go of my hand. "I thought you said she was a Slytherin. Doesnt act like any Slytherin I know."

Harry gave me a smile as Ron started muttering about "slimy slytherins". Sirius continued to grin as he motioned toward the stairs. "Harry, why dont you show my niece where she will be staying." He shot me yet another grin. "I have a meeting, but after I would like to show you around. Get to know the last of my family."

Harry nodded, walking toward the stairs as Sirius headed the other direction. "You two coming?" Harry asked, looking at Hermione and Ron.

Ron shook his head while Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, we'll stay down here."

Harry shrugged, moving up the stairs quickly.

:::::::::::::"""""""""""""LKJHGFDFGHJKLKJHGFD"""""""""""::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry led me into my room, then laid on my bed as I wrote a short letter to Draco.

__

Draco,

Cousin? That is interesting. It seems that I have gone from having no family to having cousins all over the place. I hope that you might have some more information for me regarding my parents. Anything you know would be welcome.

I want to thank you once again for everything you have done so far.

Katherine

Harry looked at my letter and raised an eyebrow. "Well, aren't you getting friendly? Do I have to worry?"

I rolled my eyes as I tied the letter to Nevaeh's leg. "Of course not. You and Hermione are the only ones who even spoke to me."

Harry grimaced. "About Ron-"

"Harry, I gave up on Ron a long time ago. I dont care anymore."

He winced slightly, but nodded. "I guess I can respect that."

I shrugged and slowly sank down beside him on the bed. We laid there together in silence together, both just comforting in the fact that the other was _there_.


End file.
